


Kiss Date

by TheHedgehogSong



Series: First dates [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: Winn wasn't avoiding Mon-El, he wasn't. Well technically, if you looked at the specifics of the situation then maybe, possibly, Winn could almost be classified as avoiding Mon-El. But he wasn't – not really, it's just that he'd rather Mon-El didn't see him this hungover. And then there was the whole there was a possibility that kissing could occur the next time they were alone, and quite frankly Winn's mouth had tasted liked something had died in there for about half the day – not exactly the lasting impression he wanted to give.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a really good response to my last Mon-El/Winn fic and I got inspired to write a follow up - so thank you everyone who left a comment on the last one it fuelled me to write this! Hope you enjoy

Winn wasn't avoiding Mon-El, he wasn't. Well technically, if you looked at the specifics of the situation then maybe, possibly, Winn could almost be classified as avoiding Mon-El. But he wasn't – not really, it's just that he'd rather Mon-El didn't see him  this  hungover. And then there was the whole there was a possibility that kissing could occur the next time they were alone, and quite frankly Winn's mouth had tasted liked something had died in there for about half the day – not exactly the lasting impression he wanted to give.  

So after sorting out the whole alien fighting ring Winn may or may not have hidden himself in a back room, but really he was completely justified and he would just find Mon-El tomorrow – when he was feeling better.  

"Are you avoiding me?" Winn jumped at the voice, flailing slightly and spinning around to see Mon-El standing in the doorway.

"What? No! What?!?! Me avoiding...that's ridiculous. I mean why, what even...no?"

"I apologise that you got into trouble, that wasn't my intention. I was just starting to feel trapped and going out with you made it feel less so." Mon-El explained and Winn felt so bad, he looked like a kicked puppy.

"No, no it wasn't that. I promise." Winn said and that seemed to make Mon-El's expression even worst, straight to someone was killing his puppy in front of him look. "Which is to say it wasn't in anyway your fault and I wasn't avoiding not really – well I was but in a temporary sort of way." And really Winn needed to get to the point because he was just making things worst. "After what happened last night I didn't want you to see me this hungover, I was gonna wait until tomorrow when I was, you know, better."

"Hung over? What are you hung over?" Mon-El asked with an adorably confused expression on his face – Winn basically had to bite his tongue so he didn't coo over it.

"Hungover, one word. And it's when you feel bad after a night of drinking."

"Feelings of regret?"

"No, no like feel physically bad – well actually feeling of regret are often directly related to hangovers but not in this case. I don't regret last night, at all." Mon-El then finally smiled and Winn figured he'd finally managed to say the right thing.

"Good." Mon-El stated moving closer to Winn which had the effect of pretty much sucking all the breath out of Winn's lungs.

"So erm now that's..." Winn breathed out as Mon-El rested his hands on Winn's hips feather light – so soft Winn could barely feel them there. "...sorted out." He finished uselessly. Mon-El moved forwards but left the barest of gap between there lips, Winn forgot to breathe for a moment. When Mon-El didn't move any closer Winn took it as his cue to close the gap.

Winn pressed his lips to Mon-El's and, and well nothing much happened. Winn pressed in a little closer to try and get the kiss going, but Mon-El didn’t kiss back – Winn had a sudden vision of kissing a statue. He opened his eyes and well at least Mon-El had his eyes closed.

Winn moved back from the kiss, he tried not to panic but the only two conclusions he could come up with was that either that Mon-El hadn't actually wanted to kiss Winn (which mixed signals much...then again he'd never actually said he wanted Winn to kiss him) or this was how the kissed on Daxam...which well Winn didn't want to be culturally insensitive but he was going to have to teach Mon-El the earth way of kissing.

"Is everything okay?" Winn asked, the most tactful way he could think of trying to get an answer for the non-kissing. Then Mon-El was moving back – and that was kind of the opposite of what Winn wanted.

"I was talking to Supergirl." Mon-El started and Winn nearly choked.

"About us?" He spluttered.

"No not about us." Mon-El replied looking amusing and Winn sighed in relief. "She mentioned breaking the toes of a boy she liked – I didn't want to make the same mistake."

"Well we're on the same page there – I'd rather you didn't break any of my toes either." Winn said with a smile, although his mind skipped to the fingertip shaped bruises on his shoulder that he had spent an embarrassingly long time inspecting in the mirror throughout the day and the fact that when he pressed on them they sent a throb of pain and arousal shooting through his body. He scanned the room quickly and then moved to grab Mon-El's arm.  

"What are you doing?" Mon-El questioned. Winn moved Mon-El towards the back of the room where a metal desk sat, he pushed until the other man was perched on the side and moved to stand in between his legs.  

"There." Winn said happily, "You can't break my toes now right?"  

Mon-El laughed and shook his head. "It wasn't just your toes I was worried about"

"Well we'll sort that out as well, okay?" Winn slid his hands down from Mon-El's shoulders, down his arms to grip his hands. He moved Mon-El's hands and placed them on his hips, he pushed on them until Mon-El got the picture and gripped Winn's hips harder than before, although still quite lose.

"Okay." Mon-El answered, his voice was low and quiet in a way that made Winn's guts twist. Winn moved in then, placing one hand on the alien's chest and the other gripped around the back of his head.  

"If I hurt you.." Mon-El started quickly as Winn leaned in but Winn cut him off.

"You won't."

"But if I do."  

"I'll tell you, I promise." Winn then pressed in and kissed Mon-El. As they say – third times a charm. Mon-El kissed back this time and Winn almost whimpered in relief when he felt the alien's lips move against his.

They kissed closed mouth for a while before Winn leaned into Mon-El a little more and flicked his tongue out. Mon-El took a sharp breath in through his nose and suddenly Winn felt slightly frantic as their tongue tangled and the hands on his hips tightened, just on the right side of painful. Winn let an embarrassingly loud moan as he thought about how he would having matching bruises on his hips as well as his shoulders.

Winn pressed in tighter, fisting his hand into Mon-El's top and pressing their bodies together, as he did his thigh accidental brushed against Mon-El's crotch, unfortunately he didn't have time to

appreciate the sizable bulge that was there as Mon-El's hands tightened again and this time it wasn't a good pain. "Ah!" Winn cried out, flinching back slightly.

Mon-El removed his hands immediately and his face crumpled, he went to move away but Winn grabbed at his mid-drift, "No, no, no." He said manging to push Mon-El back into a sitting position and moving back to where they were.  

"I hurt you." Mon-El said with a serious expression on his face, he's sure it's one superheroes practice when they're beating themselves up about stupid stuff that wasn't actually their fault – he'd seen it on Kara enough.  

"It's okay." Winn said still panting slightly and how was Mon-El completely fine. "It's fine, we said we'd sort it out didn't we? Well we'll sort it out."  

Mon-El still looked sceptical but he didn't look like he was trying to get away anymore, so that was something. Winn gripped Mon-El's hands again and moved them so them were gripping the table on either side of his legs. "We'll start with just kissing for now and graduate to touching, okay?" Winn asked and Mon-El looked like he was desperately trying to sulk but was hopelessly amused anyway.  

"Okay."

Winn moved in to kiss him again, to pick off were they left off. Mon-El was slightly reluctant at first but soon got with the program. Winn figured if Mon-El wasn't allowed to touch yet then he should maybe try to do enough touching for the both of them – maybe it wasn't the most logically thought Winn had ever had but he was making out with a hot alien, he figured that counted as extenuating circumstances.  

He cupped Mon-El's face in his hands, then trailed them down slowly – down his neck, over his shoulder, onto his chest. Mon-El pulled away with a shakily gasp as Winn skimmed over this nipples, looking fuzzy. Winn smirked and moved back in to continue the kissing, trailing his hands over his abs and then up his side slightly.  

He was just contemplating moving his hands below Mon-El's top when his phone starting buzzing in his pocket. He moved away to answer it and Mon-El followed slightly – looking thoroughly kiss drunk and confused about why Winn would move away. "Need to answer my phone." Winn said in explanation, moving away slightly to try and un-fuzz his brain.

"Winn." He answered as he looked back at Mon-El, the alien was looking down at the table he had just been perched on – sheepish tracing the hand shaped dents he must have created by gripping the table. Winn did not find the fact he'd made Mon-El deform a table hot, he honestly didn't – not one bit.

"You're needed up at command – we need you to track a signal." The person on the other end of the phone said, pulling him away from thoughts of super strong aliens.

"I'll be there ASAP." He answered – he was trying to integrate more military jargon into his day to day speech, he thought it might help people around the DEO take him more seriously. "I need to go." Winn said pointing towards the door and Mon-El nodded.  

"We'll need to schedule in another session." Mon-El said with a smirk.

"Session?"

"Yeah, well we made some progress on controlling my powers but I think we have a lot of work to do. Could take a lot more sessions, who knows how many."  

Winn felt a stupid grin spread over his face, "Definitely, many many more sessions. So many sessions."  

"I'll see you next time then." Mon-El said which reminded Winn that yes, he was actually going somewhere.

"Next time then." Winn said and walked out the room. As he made his way up to command Winn started planning out a very detailed idea of what they should do in the next session in his head, he hoped Mon-El was a fast learner.    

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my original works [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AlySimmo)


End file.
